This invention relates to a novel punch to be used with a draw punch for metal removal. Prior art, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,237,069 shows a draw punch having a die with a bolt axially aligned and threadedly engaged with a cutting head and a nut, such that as the nut is turned, the cutting head is urged to cut a slug of metal that is the same size as the inner diameter of the recessed portion of the die. Moreover U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,817,223, 2,221,904, and 3,269,011 show a typical metal punch and die means.